


Emo Boy

by fangirlfordaysss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean! Lance, Fluff, Galra! Keith, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, skate park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfordaysss/pseuds/fangirlfordaysss
Summary: Two boys from two different worlds cross path.





	Emo Boy

Lance was Altean

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith was Galra

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Can I make it anymore obvious?


End file.
